Talk:Farkle Minkus/@comment-25820218-20150330030555/@comment-25803656-20150416054541
^^^^:Wow just wow no tv show ever does mean guy getting the girl anymore the mean people are the ones who always end up being stupid enough to do something like cheat on their girlfriend,Nerds&geeks end up getting girlfriends too at some point! It just might take a girl longer to realize that Farkle would make a very good boyfriend one day.Its not nice at all to say nerds&geeks don't get girlfriends because clearly take Stuart Minkus as an example he ended up with a wife and kids and Stuart was a nerd and Geek at Farkle's Age. The popular kids only get in the front of line to ruin their own relationships at some point where as nerds and geeks are the ones who will end up married with Families.A lot more people like Nice,Friendly,Kind&Caring guys or girls.No ever likes anyone who is Mean the mean people just end up using the nice people to take advantage of them where as nice people like Farkle actually care about other people's feelings.Mean people don't care about anything other than being popular. You clearly don't know the difference between which type of people end up getting girlfriends and which ones don't because the nice,caring&friendly people are the ones who end up having better relationships then the mean people. And bullying happens because the bullies clearly feel insecure how about they look or because they are jealous of other people billy ross in girl meets flaws and Even Harley Keiner from Boy Meets World(Harley is the school Janitor in girl meets world),both Billy and Harley make great examples of bullies who bullied people like Farkle and Cory for stupid reasons but Billy and Harley are examples for great bullies who have regreted their bullying ways and became friends with very people they bullied. Bullies are the ones who always want to make themselves feel better by bullying someone for stupid reasons when the bullies could just end up being nicer to people and then they would get more friends. No one wants to be friends with someone who is mean let alone even date a mean person. How would you feel if someone said you would never get a date because of the way you are? Seriously because right now Iam pretty sure noone would want to be around you right now because you are mean. It's people like you that make others feel bad in real life,You yourself have become a bully just for saying that. You need help or maybe better influences in your life to become a much better person. You seriously need to think before you start typing something a bully would say. And sometimes people like wimpy characters because then it gives the girl character the chance to be a hero instead of the girl being the one who always needs the guy to come save the day.Girls can be just as useful as guys you know.Guys don't always need to be the strong ones in TV shows and girls can do anything guys can. Not only is your comment making it sound like guys need to be strong but it is also very offending girls espeically since it implies girls should always be weak and let the guys take over being strong.Well guess what Farkle doesn't need to be strong to get a girl!